zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorax (My Little Pony)
Thorax is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: Thorax is a metamorphosed changeling with moderate rose eyes, a light lime green chitin with a brilliant gamboge chest, dark azure carapace with moderate emerald green underside, light brilliant gamboge mandibles, moderate blue violet wings with dark fuchsia elytra and very light turquoise magic aura. His original form has vivid opal eyes, a dark arcitc bluish gray neck fin (mane), sea greenish black chitin and dark arctic blue carapace. Bio: In The Times They Are A Changeling, unlike most of his kind, Thorax is demonstrably amiable and considerate with a sincere yearning for friendship. However, prior to meeting Spike, he bears much doubt that anyone could ever want to be friends with a changeling. When offered kindness or surrounded by love, Thorax occasionally reverts to his basic impulses and hisses threateningly at others. In the two-part season six finale, Thorax is shown to panic when a situation turns dire, even to the point of hyperventilation, though he sticks with the rest of the rescue team despite his fears. He looks to Starlight Glimmer for leadership, and he demonstrates selflessness such that he puts on her appearance to spare her Chrysalis' wrath until she can destroy the queen's throne. In Triple Threat, Thorax is shown to be excitable and curious, but at the same time, he struggles with the weight of his new leadership role, admitting to Spike that he has trouble asserting his authority. He is also very protective of Spike, transforming into a bear and challenging Ember when he believes she is threatening him. After the misunderstanding is cleared up, Ember helps him to be more assertive, which he demonstrates by calling Spike out on the lack of attention during his visit. In To Change A Changeling, Thorax shows a strong sense of loyalty towards his brother, Pharynx, stemming from Pharynx always defending him from bullies when they were young. He is steadfast in his belief that there is good in Pharynx, refusing to banish him from the hive for his behavior, and pointing out to Pharynx that he still cares about the hive despite all the changes. In School Daze, Thorax is displeased at Chancellor Neighsay's prejudiced attitude against non-ponies, but takes it better than the other leaders, acknowledging that not all ponies see the changelings as Twilight and her friends do. When the assembled leaders show concern about the missing students, Thorax is the only one who doesn't blame any of the others, instead worrying that the changelings won't be able to survive if a conflict breaks out between their respective species. Upon a second encounter with Neighsay's bigotry, Thorax seemed to catch the displeasure of the other leaders and joined them in advancing on the unicorn, though Celestia convinced them not to become violent. Gender: male Animal: changeling Relatives: Pharynx (older brother) Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Horses Category:Deer Category:Flying Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Magical Zhu Zhu Pets Category:Male characters fanmade